Hapmudo
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: Glee Family Fic Week. 9 year old Brittany tests for her next belt. One-shot.


I still do not own glee, but I do own a pair of nunchucks and 2 samurai swords.

* * *

**Hapmudo**

Brian Pierce loves his baby girl Brittany to pieces, but living in the DMV is stressful when you have a 9 year old daughter. So Brian made sure that his little girl would be able to protect herself to some degree if need be. Yes Brittany is always with Noah Puckerman, but he just wants to cover all his bases just in case. So that is why he enrolled Brittany in martial arts a few months before her 8th birthday.

"Brittany, are you ready to head over to the studio?" Brian asks.

"Yes daddy. Let me grab my bag from the family room" Brittany tells Brian before running out of the kitchen towards the family room.

Brian chuckles because his baby girl is always on the move. He loves that she is channeling that energy into martial arts and dance. Brittany also participates in other sports, but those are the two that go all year round. Brittany runs back into the kitchen.

"Okay ready. Are we going to go get Noah now? He said he wanted to watch me kick the other kids' butts" Brittany says to Brian.

Brian chuckles before saying "Yes we are picking him up. I already spoke to Rebekah."

Brittany smiles briefly before her smile fades some. "Mom's not coming is she?" Brittany asks Brian.

Brian takes a deep breath in before replying "She said she'll try to make it this time."

Brittany starts walking towards the front door before saying "That just her nice way of saying she won't be there again."

Brian follows after Brittany. "I'm sorry Tigger. I can record it for her if you want?" Brian asks as the walk out the door and he locks up the house.

Continuing towards the car Brittany finally responds to Brian "Don't bother. I have you and Noah coming. That's good enough for me."

Brian sighs deeply before getting in the car, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway.

Brian scoops up Noah and now they are 10 minutes away from the studio.

"Don't worry Sonya. You'll pass and get your purple belt. You are way better than those punks there" Noah tells Brittany.

Brittany smiles at Noah. "Thanks Noah. I really do hope that I pass. Some of the other kids are older who are going for their purple belt too. It would have been nice if you had joined with me instead of doing boxing" Brittany says to Noah.

"Nah. You got this Britt and you know I rather throw punches then kicks, so boxing is for me" Noah replies.

Brian smiles at the two in the back. Brittany cherishes Noah's words just as much as his own, so Brian loves how reassuring Noah is being right now.

Brian sees the sign for _Yong Sung Lee Hapmudo_ coming up. "We are here kids" Brian says as he pulls into the parking lot.

Brian parks and the kids jump out the car and run inside. Once Brian gets inside he sees Noah waiting for him since Brittany went to the locker room to change into her uniform. "Come on lets head inside to sit down" Brian says as he places a hand on Noah's shoulder.

The two bow twice before going to sit down on the side.

Brittany finishes putting on her uniform and grabs her bag. Once she gets to the entryway of the room she bows before entering and once she enters she bows again to the flags. Brittany walks over to her dad and Noah to give them her bag.

Brittany then heads over to where the other children are, hangs her nunchucks on the bar, and then starts stretching. While stretching Brittany is going over the movements in her head.

Brittany is great at manipulating her body to whatever she wants it to do, but sometimes her nerves get to her because she is expected to be flawless. Noah likes to call her Sonya because of Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat. Noah is in love with the game just as much as you are and once you started classes it was an excuse for him to dub you such especially since Sonya has blonde hair like you do.

Master B comes out to the middle of the mats begin the testing. Master B starts in order of the belts being tested for. White, Gold, Green are all before you. Once he gets around to Purple you still have to wait for the 4 kids in front of you because he is going alphabetical.

Your turn arrives. You walk calmly out to the center of the mats. You bow to Master B and then go into the ready stance.

"You may begin with your weapon kata" Master B says.

Brittany goes through the short kata with her nunchucks smoothly and holds the last position. Master B tells her to relax and place her nunchucks to the side before returning to a ready stance.

"Next are your kicks. Begin." Master B states.

Brittany begins her 6 kick sequence. Left side kick, left roundhouse kick, front kick, right side kick, right roundhouse kick, spin kick then holds the last position. Brittany returns to a ready stance after Master B says she can relax. Brittany executed her kicks flawlessly.

"Next your defense maneuvers" Master B says.

Melanie, who is a brown belt, walks to the center of the mats to assist you. "Just breathe Britt. You got this. Just pretend we are in class and you are practicing with me" Melanie whispers to Brittany.

Brittany nods subtly to Melanie to let her know she heard her.

"Begin" Master B states.

First move is upward thrust of right hand to the attacker's face when the attacker is coming straight at you. Second move is upward break of the attacker's bear hug, then right elbow thrust to the abdominal and finally sweeping their legs out from underneath them as you glide your arms upward from their abdominal to ensure they hit the ground. Last move is grab their right arm bring it towards the right side of your belt, apply pressure to the area between their shoulder and elbow and start walking to your right to ensure they fall to the ground and are being dragged.

After you once again executed the defense moves flawlessly you return to a ready stance after Master B tells you to. Melanie heads back to the side and gives you a thumbs up.

"Lastly, you must go through your katas; beginning with white belt all the way through green belt" Master B states.

Brittany takes a deep breath. This is the last portion of the test.

"Begin" Master B states.

Brittany flows through the movements effortlessly like water. At the last move Brittany holds the position until Master B tells her to relax. Brittany returns to the ready position before Master B dismisses her. Coming to attention and bowing to Master B, Brittany walks off to the side of the mats and sits down.

Master B continues on with testing the rest of the belts. Brittany paid extra attention to Melanie. Melanie was finally able to test for her probationary black belt. Brittany is not entirely sure if Melanie passed or not, but her executions of everything looked flawless. Melanie didn't hesitate like some of the other brown belts.

_15 minutes later_

Master B has grabbed all the belts for presentation along with the black tape for those who didn't level up, but executed certain aspects correctly for the next belt.

Master B begins with the white belts and goes from there. When he finally gets to the purple belts you are getting anxious. Two of the four kids that went before you passed, while the others only passed one or two portions of the test. Now it is Brittany's turn.

"Brittany Pierce" Master B calls out.

Brittany runs up to the front and bows to Master B. Master B presents Brittany with her purple belt and Brittany takes it with both hands before bowing once again. Everybody claps for her, but two people stand out above everybody else.

"Yay Sonya!" Noah shouts out before wolf whistling.

"That's my little Tigger!" Brian yells out.

Brittany smiles at them before returning to the side wall to wait for the presentation to end.

About 8 minutes later everybody is has received their belts. Brittany retrieves her bag and heads to the locker room to change after bowing to the flags and room once exiting.

"Congrats Britt. I'm so proud of you" Melanie tells Brittany in the locker room.

"Thanks Mel and congrats to you too" Brittany says to Melanie before hugging her.

"Gotta go Mel. Thanks for everything see you Tuesday night for class" Brittany says before exiting.

"See ya Britt" Melanie calls out.

Brittany sees Noah and her dad. When she reaches them Noah pulls her into this bone-crushing hug while saying "You kicked ass out there Britt."

"Noah" Brian says.

"Sorry Mr. P" Noah says before whispering to Britt "you totally did though."

Brian laughs because Noah is horrible at whispering. Brian scoops up Brittany into a hug. "You did great out their Tigger. I'm so proud of you" Brian says.

"Thanks dad. Thanks Noah. Can we go out to eat?" Brittany says.

Brian chuckles. "Yes. Of course. You guys want Three Brothers?" Brian asks.

"Yes please!" Brittany and Noah say simultaneously.

Brian smiles at the kids. "Okay let's go" Brian says as the kids take off outside and head to the car.

* * *

A/N: So I did take Hapmudo in the past, but not at the same age as Brittany. I only made it to green belt with 2 stripes before I left Andrews AFB, which in turn disenrolled from Hapmudo. It did provide a beautiful and calm environment for me compared to the rest of my life. I would take it up again if I ever move back to the DMV area.

Anyways, this can be read as stand-alone fic, but once again this was originally planned for my multi-chapter fic. So two birds, 1 stone scenario again.

Hope yall enjoyed it and any questions, comments, concerns send me a review, PM, or hit up my tumblr: Cosasmalas3. All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Thanks for reading!

Deuces!


End file.
